1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locking structures and more particularly pertains to an door hinge locking device for securing plates of a hinge together to preclude opening of an associated door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of locking structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, locking structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art locking structures include U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,150; U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,085; U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,929; U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,974; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,788.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a door hinge locking device for securing plates of a hinge together which includes an encapsulating block positionable over the pivoting cylinders of a hinge to capture and retain the plates of the hinge together to preclude opening of an associated door, wherein the encapsulating block is shaped so as to define a flat engaging wall and an angled engaging wall which abut the door and an adjacent wall to further resist opening of the door.
In these respects, the door hinge locking device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing plates of a hinge together to preclude opening of an associated door.